Talk To Her
by CierraLuv97
Summary: A prequel to Scooby Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, about how Fred and Daphne started dating. Both Fred and Daphne are having relationship issues, and when they start talking to each other, they realize it's not who they they thought they'd like...rated K


**Talk to Her**

**A Fraphne Fanfic by CierraLuv97**

_**Okay, it's Cierra again. With another Fraphne fluff. I know, I know - it's like my fourth one. This one is based off a forward that my friend sent me. It was way too cute and fit Fraphne way too well - although it actually fits Sam and Freddie from iCarly pretty well, too. Hmm... anyway, I hope you like!**_

_**Also, I know a lot of you are waiting for the epilogue on Scooby Doo! The Last Piece of the Puzzle. Sorry, I know it's taking me way longer than usual. For the first time, I've kind of got writer's block for that story, and then the internet on my laptop was out for, like, ever. But it's back and I expect to post the last, final chapter of it maybe today or tomorrow! Yay!**_

**"**Talk to her."

"No way!"

"_Fred_. Just _do_ it."

We were sitting outside, at one of the picnic tables during lunch. Fred was having girl problems. I was having _Fred_ problems.

I hadn't know anything was up until Fred ran up to me at the end of class. "Daphne! You're a girl!"

"Wow, thanks for noticing," I had said sarcastically as I kept walking.

"No, what I meant is that... um, I'm kind of having girl problems. And you're a girl. So I need your help." Fred said as he followed me. I didn't look back, so I couldn't see his expression. But I could sure feel mine.

"Oh," was my genius remark. _Oh,_ because I'd been having a Fred problem for a week now. Ever since I'd fallen out of a barn window and he had caught me and it had hit me stronger than it ever had before. I didn't know what to do about it. And now I knew he did not have a _me _problem. It was perfectly tragic.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me outside?" he asked, catching up to me. "Then I'll tell you about it."

"Uh-huh!" I nodded and smiled weakly. What did it matter? Fred wouldn't have noticed.

And so Fred took my arm and practically pulled me out into the beautiful fresh air and sunlight, where lots of other kids were already eating at picnic tables. I ignored the tingling in my arm where Fred was holding it and sat down at an empty table and watched his face as he told me about this girl he liked. According to him, she was beautiful, funny, smart and a lot of other things which I was not. He didn't tell me her name, and I was glad, because it meant I couldn't hate the poor girl just because Fred had fallen head-over-heels for her.

Anyway, the problem was that Fred didn't know how to tell the girl that he was in love with her. The fact that he said _love_ made me all the more open to going home, getting a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and sitting down to a black-and-white love story on TV.

"Just talk to her," I said, trying not to grimace at the thought of what I was saying. "Girls love that."

"I don't know, Daphne," he said uncertaintly. "She won't like me."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. A sane, normal girl _not_ like Fred? Ridiculous. "Of course she will. You're amazing."

"I just want her to know how I feel," Fred said, his eyes burning with sudden intensity. Whoa. He really liked this chick.

"Then just tell her," I said patiently.

Fred's eyes dropped, and he sighed, resigned. Then his eyes lit up again. _Moood_ swing. "What should I say?" he asked impatiently.

"Tell her how much you like her!" I said, smiling to myself at his cluelessness. Even though Fred was asking me for advice about another girl, he could still make me laugh. "Tell her everything that you just told me. Only, less desperately."

Fred shook his head. "I tell her that daily."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm always with her." Oh my God, he was in love with Velma. "I love her."

I tore off a bit of my sandwhich and studied it, trying to picture Fred and Velma in my mind. It did not work. "I know how you feel. I have the same problem, but he'll never like me..."

Fred looked at me again, this time curious. "Wait, who do you like?"

I realized with horror that I just told _Fred_ about my _Fred_ problem. "Oh, you know... some boy."

Fred sighed again. "Yeah, she won't like me either."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I bet she does." I wasn't exactly sure, but Velma would definitely like him if he told her all everything that he'd told me.

"How do you know?" Fred demanded.

"Because who _wouldn't_ like you?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

Then Fred took my hand and held it in his urgently. I was too stunned to speak. "You." Oh my _God_.

Eventually, my mind made it far enough past the wooziness to realize that Fred most probably just said that he was in love with me. I took me another moment to think about that, and then I managed to say unsteadily, "You're right. I don't like you. I love you." If he hadn't meant what I thought he meant, I am going home and shoot myself. Not literally, but you get the idea.

Fred nodded seriously. "I love you, too." The silence around us crackled with feeling. I knew in the back of my mind that he could mean he loved me as a friend, but I was going to savor the moment while it lasted.

After a moment, I remembered Fred's Velma problem, and pulled my hand back quietly. Even though I was seriously in love with Fred - well I was pretty sure it was love, but these days you can never be sure - he was in love with someone else. And I was not going to be the person that would stand in his way.

"So, are you going to go talk to her?" I said lamely.

Fred sat up straight and smiled smugly, his eyes never leaving my face. "I just did."


End file.
